


Lemonade

by kilala2tail



Series: Jenni, (a) MakoHaru SS 2014 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bonus Gift, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Gift Art, Gift Work, M/M, NSFW Art, Sketches, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilala2tail/pseuds/kilala2tail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When life gives you lemons...<br/>Call your friends to bring some sugar over, b/c bitter lemonade isn't my thing.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I say: When life decides to kick your ass, it reeeeeeally doesn't pull any punches.  
> So!  
> Unrelated titles are unrelated.  
> Two very dear friends of mine agreed to help me out with a couple of art pieces as a bonus treat for this MakoHaru SS that I totally failed at (thank you for that, life, I totally didn't need internet access, or phone usage, or even, ya know, basic electricity), so to all who stop I really hope you like them!  
> And for one Jenni, the dear, lovely, patient giftee I was very lucky to receive, I hope you in particular enjoy these darling.

And without further ado...

 

First up today, my darling Emmy ([allthesamesk](http://allthesamesky.tumblr.com/)y)'s lovely renditions: 

(Okay, so... Emmy _maaay_ not know I'm adding this one. She did it for me sometime last year, I still rather like it, wanted to share. Our little secret, 'kay?)

Ah, art evolution, how we love thee.

* * *

 

And now, my dear Paigey ([xeroxcomic](http://xeroxcomic.tumblr.com/))'s amazing piece:

 

And now, a word from our artist: "I wanted to give Haru a bit of a tan, and the little scene playing in my head tells me that this would happen after one of Haru's swim practices and he just kind of nods off onto someone else for a change."   
Cute story for a cute picture, me thinks.

 

And, well, that's all folks!  
Drawn with lots of love by people I love.   
Please, feel free to hit them up on tumblr and say hi. They don't bite.  
(Well, _okaaaaay_ , so Paige does. Sometimes. Not often, though!)  
Hope you enjoyed!

 


End file.
